Whedon Waiting Room
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Joss Whedon makes a habit of killing off a lot of characters, this is where they all go. ONESHOT.


**Author's Note: This was written for Round 3 of the Fanfic competition I'm in the rules were it had to be two dead characters from two Whedon shows. I liked the idea I had but I wasn't really sure how to go about writing it. I kind of like it but I don't know it's weird and very random lol.

* * *

**

The Whedon Waiting Room

The elevator zoomed upward; a single ding rang out with every floor it passed. The lonely occupant stood in the center, confused and frightened. Wringing her hands she looked up at the panel watching the numbers light up as it climbed toward its destination. The woman tucked her blonde hair behind her ear revealing two small puncture holes in her neck, blood smeared across the wounds. With one final glance up she took a deep breath and the final number lit up, only it wasn't a number at all. In place of a number was the infinity symbol.

The elevator came to a stop and the silver doors slid open revealing a vast room filled with people. There were no walls, other than where the elevator was, only glass windows surrounding the entire room.

A boy no older then seventeen approached her. He was wearing ratty old jeans and a black t-shirt. As he leaned against the elevator wall his greasy hair fell into his face. "Welcome to the Whedon waiting room," he smirked. "I'm Jesse, and I'll be your guide."

The woman looked around confused, "What is this place? How did I get here? One minute I'm at my apartment and the next thing I know…" her voice trailed off as she felt a sharp pain in her neck she reached up to touch the wound.

"_Poor thing, who's been spinning your head like this?" he asked looking down at her kindly, his hand gently holding up her chin._

"_I don't know. I thought you hired him," she said her voice shaking. "He turned into something. It was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen."_

_The man smiled, "Well, you're young." His face suddenly became horribly disfigured, his skin tinted with patches of green. _

_Tina gasped, but before she could scream he'd pulled her close and sunk his teeth into her neck._

"What's your name?" Jesse asked pulling her back to the moment.

"Tina." She said, her voice shaking.

"Welcome Tina. I see a vamp got you too." He smirked, pointing to his neck where there were puncture marks identical to the ones on hers

"A vamp?"

"You know? A vampire. It's a common way to get killed off around here." He said looking around the room. "Were you turned? I was turned, and dusted by my best friend."

"I-I don't understand," she stuttered. Jesse stepped closer and put his arm around her shoulder, he walked her towards the center of the room.

"It's confusing at first I know. That's why I am your guide; see, because I've been here the longest."

They walked past rows of chairs and couches filled with people and other creatures. Tina gasped as they passed a demon with the face of a bat; he was playing cards with a little boy.

"See death isn't always permanent. The man upstairs," Jesse jerked his head upward, "He likes to mess around with it. So sometimes, people come back." Jesse said looking at Tina, her mouth hung open as her eyes scanned the room. "We wait here for, if or when, he decides to bring us back."

"So…everyone in here is dead?" she stopped, and raised her hand to her neck once more, running her fingertips over the tiny holes. Tina looked at him with tears in her eyes. "That means I'm dead, right?"

Jesse nodded slowly. "I know it's a shocker, but you got to let it go. There's no use holding on to stuff here." He took her hand and pulled her a long down the rows. "You see the blonde over there? No not her, the one in the school girl outfit. There are rumors that she's going to be brought back."

"How do you know that?" Tina asked, as they passed the girl in the school girl uniform she smirked at Tina before continuing her conversation with a man whose name she caught as they passed by: Luke.

"Rumors spread. He has his plans, they're always changing but we hear them first. She's going back, and she's been here for 3 years. Almost as long as me." his face fell as he talked about her. They came to a stop finally at the back of the room. He walked over and rested his palms against the glass. "I still hope one day I will get to back, human of course. I miss my friends, Xander….Willow…."

Tina stood beside him and looked out the window, all you could see were miles and miles of soft white clouds. "Do you think you ever will?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see, but until then I can wait here with you." He said putting his arm around her.

"You're not my type." She smirked.

"Yet. But we have an eternity to get to know each other." He grinned.


End file.
